Centeegee
Centeegee is Fakegee that is a centaur. He is rivals with Minoteegee. Story Centeegee was another Weegee Clone, completely normal with the basic powers that a weegee clone can have. Some days, after an invasion at Hyrule, made by a unknown army or Gee, he disappeared completely, leaving no single trace. Well, nobody gave a single damn, after all, he was just the average Weegee Clone. He went to investigate Hyrule, it was clear that he wasn't just an average Fakegee... He found the King Harkinian, bleeding...but that didn't matter, as he was completely glitched and nearly dead. He asked for answer, wanting to know what did just happened. All that the king could say was: "Dinner..." After that, he glitched and exploded into a cloud of blood, spilling red over all the room. Soon he discovered by talking with Link that a kind of Weegee was searching for someone with the name of "WG-019Z-0", and that's the name of our hero! He didn't know what the hell was going on. Later he got to his house, but suddenly his room begun to glitch, a Gee appeared in the center. His form was glitched, distorted and with tons of scripts flying over his non-physical body. The glitched Gee said: "Why did you....YOU CAN'T!" Then he exploded into a cloud of scripts and pingas. After a while, gathering more info with the creepy nightmares, he discovered that the Gee in question was MissingWeegee, a unknown Weegee that had planned to bug him and transform him into a glitched Weegee Clone, that are far more powerful and evil than the average Weegee Clone. For some reason, the glitch went wrong and transformed he into a kinda-good Weegee. Later, he discovered that his powers can bug him into a random creature of any kind, being physic of abstract. He transformed into a Centaur, which made Centeegee, a powerful Gee. Centeegee roams the world, searching for the MissingWeegee to kick his buggy butt. For some reason, the buggy DNA made him able to use glitchy magic, which may result into limit break attacks, item multiplying and head resizing. He was so good, but then he decided to explode people N' stuff with his glitchy magic, because why not? Weapons Centeegee is well-known for being heavily armed with glitchy weapons, such as the Colossal Darkwing Necroblast Greatsword, but he never uses it, as it's boring and too OP, as he wasn't OP enough. He has some pretty weak weapons at the hands of a mortal, but he is so awesome, he can make those weapons look like the most fantastic weapons in the universe! Yeah, he is OP.... Those Weapons are... Starebolt Bow A bad-sprited weapon, just like all of his arsenal... It was just another basic and stupid wooden bow with an iron arrow in a Indigee tribe, but then Centeegee stole it and exploded the tribe. It has been empowered at the hands of Centeegee, being unique to fire bolts instead of arrows, for some reason. But that's just a small detail, because the bolts are endless and they have a very sharp edge, made out of Ironee bars, which can do the same thing as a stare, but more painful. Those who are hit with those either vaporize, explode, glitch to death or turn into Centeegee ghouls. StaerEdge Spear A rather powerful spear, which does the same thing as Starebolts do, except it may also turn the victims into gay luigis, which is result of glitchy magic of Centeegee. It's infused with glitchy Centeegee magic, which turn its victims into Centeegee skeletons. Centeegee uses it to pick his nose, that's why the edge is so sharp. It was a simple wooden and boring spear, but then...well, you know, he stole it, exploded the tribe and stared the spear for over nine thousand years, until it turned into the StareEdge Spear. Powers Centeegee is known to have a array of powers, most of them are consequences to his Glitchy Magic. Centeegee main powers are: Glitchy Ball A buggy ball of scripts hit the victims and turn them to glitchy owls, kiwis and may also turn them into Toads. Glitchy Beam He uses it when angered. The beam has the power of 9001 glitchy balls, that is enough to turn the victims into ash or into ants. MissingCannon He grabs a cannon out of his nose and blasts its victims. The cannon is known to shoot random stuff, like swords, snowballs, medusa heads, fishes or even another Centeegees. Whatever the cannon shoots explodes into a nuclear giant explosion, turning every one at the area into Centeegees Ghouls or Skeletons. Lag-Inducing Stare His stare effect is just like the normal Weegee clone, but it slows down the entire area where he is staring at a 1KM² radius. Reports that people rage-quitted out of the server before turning into Centeegees Clones. Play time is over, grant me power! When he is REALLY angry, Centeegee can become the mighty and powerful Centeegee SLP, one of his most powerful normal transformation. He is actually known to have other transformations as well, like the OP and godly Chaosknight Centeegee... He can also transform into Apparition Centeegee, Vulcan Centeegee, Megalodon Centeegee, Pegasus Centeegee, Power Centeegee, Arsenal Centeegee and Stealth Centeegee, which are equally powerful as Centeegee SLP. Hobbies While he isn't chasing MissingWeegee, Centeegee likes to play video-games, like CD-I games and do YTPs using Weegee Vegas 9001.420 version. He also likes to go fishing, but his fishing-rod often turns into a tomato salad. = Category:Centeegee Army Category:Semi-Recolors Category:Centeegee Forms Category:Fakegees